A New Face in Town
by Josh Spicer
Summary: Rated PG/Kplus When a new Pegasus pony shows up in town, Pinkie throws a surprise party for him. The party seems to go off without a hitch, but when Rarity has a conversation with him, this new pony seems like the exact opposite of what she expected.1shot


**A/U – I like how my reviews for these stories suddenly ceases when I turn off anon reviews. Doesn't that show you what fanfiction is like for us unknown writers. Post stories, get only reviews from guys who are too lazy to make an account. I would call shame but I really don't care too much. :3 And that is one fucked up kitty face. :(**

**Note – I'm adding an OC to this story. You'll find out his name and what he's like, but when thinking of a voice actor, think John DiMaggio (Bender from Futurama, Jake from Adventure Time, the Joker from Under the Red Hood). For 2 reasons, 1. He's awesome. 2. He fits perfectly now that I've thought about it.**

**Title – A New Face in Town**

**Rated – PG/K+ for Minor Language and References to Certain "Things"**

**Summary – When a new Pegasus pony shows up in town, Pinkie throws a surprise party for him. The party seems to go off without a hitch, but when Rarity has a conversation with him, this new pony seems like the exact opposite of what she expected. What will come of it?**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ah yes, the entire town of Ponyville were set-up to attend Pinkie Pie's Surprise Party of All Parties to Ever Exist. The majority of the town had no idea the purpose of this said party, and were only attending for Pinkie's sake…and because it's a Pinkie Pie party, and those are always enjoyable.

Applejack had managed to get some time away from her apple bucking to attend this party. However, when she trotted in, she seemed stiff, focusing on the happenings of what may or may not be going on down at the apple farm.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trotted in together, catching the eye of the other ponies. Most of the town had already assumed of their current relationship, but none actually knew if it was true. When Rainbow was about to leave, Fluttershy held her hoof, dragging her back in. With this, the other ponies were reassured the rumors were true. Rainbow was wearing a rainbow dress, but she looked discerned with it. Fluttershy's smile was the mirror opposite of Rainbow's scowl as they trotted further into the party.

"Fluttershy…do I really have to wear this dress?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh yes, Dashy. A deal's a deal," she said.

"Next time we make a deal, _I'm_ picking the event," Rainbow said.

This only caused Fluttershy to smile even more. That alone would light-up any pony's attitude.

The next pony to trot onto the scene was Twilight Sparkle, with Spike located to her right. They both had smiles on their faces as they glanced around at some of the other ponies. When Twilight reached the punch bowl, Pinkie ran up and hugged her tight.

"Twilight!" she shouted.

As Pinkie hugged her tighter, it became harder for Twilight to breathe.

"Hey—Pink—ie," she said in ragged breaths.

"Uh…Pinkie?" Spike asked.

Pinkie let go and Twilight fell to the floor. She breathed harder a bit before regaining her composure with a sigh.

"Oh, hey Spike. So Twilight, I was wondering if you've seen the new pony in town," Pinkie said.

"Nope, though have heard about him. He's a Pegasus pony," Twilight said.

Pinkie raised her eyebrow at this, looking confused.

"A Pegasus pony? I heard he was an unicorn pony," she said.

It was Twilight's turn to be confused. She raised one of her eyebrows at her close friend.

"Oh no, he's definitely a Pegasus pony," she said.

Pinkie smiled and showed off a bit of classy pride as she responded.

"Nope, an unicorn pony," she said.

Twilight squinted her eyes at Pinkie.

"Pinkie, he has wings, he's a Pegasus pony."

Pinkie gained a frown as she raised her eyebrow again.

"Hmm…" she pondered. "Well, I guess we'll just see when he gets here."

Twilight also gained a frown, raising one of her eyebrows as well.

"Then I guess we will," she said.

They continued to stare at each other like that a bit longer until one of them spoke.

"Wanna bet?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh yeah," Twilight said.

"If he's a unicorn, _you_ have to read one of _my_ books," Pinkie said.

"And if he's a Pegasus, which he is, _you_ have to eat one of _my_ cupcakes," Twilight said.

Spike got in between the two warring ponies. He used his hands and pushed the two apart.

"So we have a deal? Shake hooves on it," he said.

Twilight got out her hoof, a smile on her face. Pinkie mirrored her movement as they shook.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun. Twilight's food stinks, and Pinkie's books are _terrible_. It's a win/win for me," Spike said.

After this, both Twilight and Pinkie stared at Spike, their eyes squinted at his "criticism."

"Um…you know…if you're not me," he said.

In order to avoid pain, Spike quickly zoomed out of their way. After the ponies' manes fell to their bodies via the wind force of Spike's retreat, they looked at each other, a competitive look on both their faces.

At the entrance of Pinkie's shop, Rarity trotted in. She glanced around at the party. It didn't take long before her head bowed and her eyes rolled.

"Ugh, this party's al_ready_ a bust," she said.

She trotted over to a corner before relaxing, not really caring about the party in general. When in the corner, she didn't notice a pony had made his way over. He was a Pegasus pony, colored black with deep blue hair. His cutie mark was that of a trio of blue stars, not unlike that of Twilight's. He planted his flank on the floor in a huff. He sighed loudly before relaxing against the table behind them.

Having heard his loud sigh, Rarity glanced over at him. She raised an eyebrow but he didn't look her way. Rarity looked the opposite way, giving an "hmph."

It didn't take long for her to look back at him, still relaxing against the table behind them.

"Wait…I haven't seen you before," Rarity said.

"Nopony has," the pony said.

Rarity squinted her eyes in thought, but she soon got the circumstances of the situation.

"Wait, this is your surprise party…why are you already _at_ the said surprise party?" she asked.

All the pony did was shrug, giving an "eh" to Rarity in response. This caused Rarity to squint, unimpressed by this pony's lack of care.

"Pinkie's going to be disappointed when she finds out," she said.

"That sucks," the new pony said.

This "language" caused Rarity's eyes to widen. That word alone is a taboo in Ponyville, much less Equestria.

"Such language, and around a lady none-the-less. How indecent," she said.

Rarity looked away from him, still unimpressed. The pony didn't respond. He just sat there, staring at the partygoers, all but Rarity unaware the guest of honor is already in the party's midst.

After a bit of neither pony speaking, Rarity looked at the colt. He had since gotten a glass of punch from across the room. How was unbeknownst to the lady pony. She was surprised, judging by her widened eyes. She looked away, her eyes still wide. When the new pony just sat there, drinking away at his punch, Rarity got a bit unnerved. She looked at the new pony a bit, eyes still wide, before she replied.

"Aren't you going to ask the lady if she wants a drink?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, pardons Miss…" he said in a faux butler accent.

He held out his hoof, a fake smile on his face. Rarity just stared at him, still unimpressed. After a bit, the new pony lost his smile, but kept his hoof out.

"Look, it's hard to be a jerk if I don't know you're name, so, would you mind?" he asked.

Rarity looked away with another "hmph." It was the colt's turn to be unimpressed.

"Okay…" he said.

He retracted his hoof, but replied right after.

"My name is Bright Shadow, now, would you kindly tell me yours…'my lady'," he said.

Obviously, the "my lady" was sarcastic, and Rarity detected it. She gasped in shock at his indecency. Only since the princess's nephew had she met such a rude pony.

"Rarity…my name is Rarity. Now, would you _please_ give a lady a drink?" she said.

Upon the please, she stepped on his tail with her back hoof. Through gritted teeth, Shadow spoke, obviously in pain.

"Of course…_Miss_ Rarity," he said.

On Miss, _he_ stepped on _her_ tail. She squeaked in pain but didn't fault much more than a quick leap.

Shadow's horn began to glow. On the opposite side of the room, nearest the punch bowl where Twilight and Pinkie were, a glass began to shine. It floated up off the table and bent over. When over the punch bowl, it floated down and scooped up some punch before becoming vertical.

After successfully gaining the drink, the glass floated behind Pinkie and Twilight, them still unaware of the circumstances as they stared at the entrance, both eager for the "new pony" to arrive. The drink floated around the back of the room, gliding around the wall until reaching Rarity. She held out her hoof before the glass fell right into it. To say the least, Rarity was shocked…again. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. She looked over at Shadow. All he did was sip his drink and glance ahead. After finishing his drink, his horn began to glow again. He released a sigh of content before his glass began to glow. It then crumpled into a ball. Following that, it tossed itself across the room.

_From _across the room, the glass landed right into the trash can, going right over an unaware Applejack. After hearing the cup hit the trash can, she popped her kneeling head up. She glanced back at the cup, eyebrow raised. Afterward, she glanced over at Shadow, a smile on his face. Rarity was still in shock. Applejack looked at Shadow closely a bit before shaking her head. She shrugged it off and continued to bow her head, back in her deep thought.

Back with Rarity and Shadow, one of her hairs on her mane pointed out of her perfectly designed doo. He finally spoke soon after.

"Oh…I'm sorry…do you enjoy your drink 'Miss Rarity'?" he asked in usual faux butler tone.

After saying this, another hair popped out. Rarity "hmph"'ed again and glanced away. Her horn glowed and she lifted her glass to drink.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

Shadow continued to smile as the party continued on. A few more minutes passed until Rarity spoke once more. Her drink long since finished, she attempted the same trick. She crumpled her glass up and tossed it across the room. It didn't make it in the trash can. Instead, it cut short and landed on the back of Applejack's head.

She looked up at Shadow and Rarity once more, her face now angry. While Rarity snuck into herself, a nervous smile on her face, Shadow looked up, whistling. He pointed his hoof above Rarity's head, down at her.

Applejack shook her head and looked back down, ignoring their proceedings once more.

Going back to Shadow and Rarity for a third time, Shadow has since stopped having his hoof above her head. Rarity looked at Shadow as he smiled at her misfortune.

"Uh! This is _your_ party, _you're_ the guest of honor, shouldn't you be mingling with people?" she asked.

Shadow chuckled at her question.

"First of all, I don't mingle. Colts don't mingle. They hang, alright?" he asked.

This caused Rarity to roll her eyes.

"And second of all, this party blows," he said.

Another hair on Rarity's mane popped out. One of her eyes grew bigger than the other (think O_o).

"Umm…what…about…Pinkie?" she asked, slowly, with hesitation.

"So she doesn't know I'm at the party…and its _one_ party that sucks—" he began to say.

Yet another hair on Rarity's got out of place.

"—it's not like it's the end of the world," he said.

Rarity laughed nervously at Shadow's speech. After a pause between the two, with Rarity looking at Shadow, he released a quiet belch from his lips.

"'scuse me," he said.

One more hair on Rarity's mane popped out. The big eye twitched a bit. Shadow looked over at her, his eyebrow raised.

"You alright?" he asked.

Following a quick squint of her eyes, Rarity started to unleash a fury of anger not seen for ages.

"_You_ are_ the_ most rude, obscene, taboo colt I have _ever_ met!" she shouted.

The party record stopped, and everypony began to stare at the situation unfolding.

Pinkie was the first of the room to do something. She gasped and began to rise off the ground. Twilight grabbed her tail, quickly bringing her flank to the floor.

"Shh!" she said with accompanying 'finger-to-the-mouth.'

Rarity continued her outburst, and as she spoke, she backed Shadow up towards the door. He looked surprised at her outburst and it was _his_ turn to smile nervously.

"You're annoying, you smell like you haven't bathed for weeks, you look like a rebel, you _are_ a rebel, you speak like a dog, you _act_ like a dog, for all I know you might as well _be_ a dog!" she shouted.

When they reached the door, she continued to make him back-step out into the town.

"You _look_ like you don't have a care in the world. You have the indecency to _show up_ at your _own_ party uninvited. When there, you act like a slob, you speak like a common animal, and you find amusement in your sarcastic, arrogant, and_ annoying_ insulting of me and my lifestyle!" she shouted.

While they continue their argument, ponies from inside the party and all around town surround the two as Rarity continues to deride Shadow.

"If this wasn't Ponyville, I would _personally_ take you apart bit by bit and then leave you on the side of the road where even the _crows_ won't want you," she said, lowering her voice.

The two were right up in each others face, inches apart. Rarity's eyes threw daggers at Shadow's weak shields. Soon, Shadow smiled and laughed a small chuckle before his horn began to glow. Rarity regained her composure, thrown out of place by his response.

Behind Rarity, a glass of punch found its way in between their faces.

"Punch?" he asked.

She growled and grew angry, using her horn and knocking the glass back into Shadow's face. The punch sprayed all over his head while the glass hit the dirt below. Shadow took this time and glanced all around at the group who had found their way to this spectacle. Most of the ponies were surprised at Rarity's non-lady like outburst. Rarity followed his eyes and noticed the surrounding crowd. She laughed a bit at them.

"Ha! I told you he was a Pegasus!" Twilight spoke amongst the mass.

"No, he's a unicorn!" Pinkie said.

"I'm both," Shadow said.

Twilight and Pinkie looked at Shadow.

"Both?" they asked at the same time.

"Double win!" Spike said.

He hopped up behind the two ponies. He was quickly dispatched when they grabbed his tail and dragged him to the ground.

"I was born from a Pegasus mom and a unicorn dad," he said.

"Yes, as nice as that is, I think it would be best if you left and never returned," Rarity said.

"You kidding me?" Shadow asked.

This didn't sit well with Rarity. She was looking away from him, having lost interest, but when he said that, she looked back at him.

"I love it here! Sure, some of the ponies here are stiffs," he said.

Rainbow coughed while she said, "Rarity."

This earned her a glare from Rarity herself. When Shadow continued, she looked back at him.

"But all around, this place is a hit! I'm not going nowhere," he said.

Rarity sighed, looking down at the pebbles on the ground before responding.

"It's 'I'm not going anywhere'," she said.

Shadow smiled at her correction.

"I know, I just wanted a reaction from the 'lady'," he said with his butler accent.

This caused her to growl, but the entire town began to laugh at this. Applejack stepped up amongst the ponies.

"Well, whatcha waitin for? Tell us your name," she said.

"Ohhh Miss Rarity?" Shadow asked, faux accent in tow.

She sighed at his use of that blasted butler's accent. Rarity looked up at Applejack, a small smile on her face.

"Bright Shadow," she said.

The town murmured amongst themselves.

So the day went on like that. Some ponies started to ask Shadow questions: where was he born, how did he get his cutie mark, what's his special talent, questions like that.

Eventually, the town dissipated and returned to their normal duties. Shadow found himself searching around the town. Spike guided him around, making sure to give him the in-depth tour.

It didn't take long until they arrived at Rarity's Boutique. All the ponies were inside when the two guys waltzed in. They were laughing with each other about some joke when they entered.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were talking about stuff by themselves, Twilight was reading a pink book named "The Art of Pinkie Pie", Pinkie was eating some charred cupcakes, making faces as she did, and Rarity was working on a dress. When the boys entered, everypony stopped and glanced.

"And then…she told me…to stop talking!" Shadow said in between laughter.

The two began to laugh even harder at this statement. Shadow soon stopped and noticed the ponies, especially Rarity.

"Ah, Miss Rarity, whose dress are you working on today?" Shadow asked, trotting up to the said pony.

Rarity rolled her eyes at Shadow.

"Well if you _must_ know, it's Fluttershy's dress for the Pegasus's annual ball," she said.

"Ooh, am I invited?" he asked.

Rainbow appeared right next to him and responded.

"Are you a Pegasus?" she asked.

"Soooort of," Shadow answered.

"Then yes you are," she said.

Rainbow flew back over to Fluttershy while Spike climbed up top of Shadow. He whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, right! Sorry to cut this short ladies, but me, Spike, Macintosh, and Doctor Whooves have a guy's day planned so we're gonna be busy for a while. See ya' ladies. Goodbye Miss Rarity," he said.

He and Spike headed out the door, leaving the girls alone.

"Don't come back," Rarity called back, filled with sarcasm.

Once the guys had left and the door was closed, Twilight trotted up to Rarity.

"You like him," she said.

"I knooow! And I hate it!" Rarity shouted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N – I like this story's story, but not the delivery. I could've done a lot better but I just reeeeally wanted to get it out there. So, besides that, here's hoping for more reviews.  
><strong>


End file.
